Narrow bandwidth audio processing has a variety of applications, including voice communications in extreme first responder environments, auscultation of various body sounds, hydrophones, telecommunications, or unusual speaker/microphone situations where the available information is of very poor quality. In these situations, the audio content is generally restricted to only a few octaves.
Although traditional, full spectrum audio enhancement systems and methods are capable of enhancing the sound quality of narrow bandwidth audio content, these standard configurations tend to be underutilized and fall short of achieving stellar quality enhancements. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to improve audio processing and enhancement for narrow bandwidth audio content throughout various applications, in order to produce a clear and easily interpretable audio output. Further, it would be beneficial to allow a user to calibrate the audio processing for different applications having different narrow bandwidth frequency ranges.